Experiment 01
by alexhacker39
Summary: Hatsune Miku is an experiment that went wrong, or should I say right. She hides secrets of her past life, but there's one thing she hides, is that she is a shape shifter. She then meets Kaito out in a storm which she 'created' when she was depressed. Kaito then offers her a place to stay and meets all of his Vocaloid friends. (Warning to readers, there is blood and suicide in this)
1. Chapter 1

I continued to walk down the sidewalk, my hood covered my face as the rain came pouring down. I never liked storms, but it always comes when I don't want it to, and it's my fault that it happens. The colors of my eyes changed from red, to a light blue, and my hair grew longer in seconds, as it color changed to turquoise than a dark red. I keep my hair in to separate pigtails so that I don't have it all in my face if the winds blows it.

I then noticed a bus bench not to far from where I was and I took a seat on it. It was late at night and there was no one outside but me. I placed my hand over my right eye and touched around it. That mark, I swear. At least I can change my appearance, so that I don't have to wear my eye patch all of the time. I turned my head once I noticed someone walking down the sidewalk. I decided I should just keep moving, so I get up from my spot and keep on walking. The boy however was still walking behind me, but I ignored him and walked a bit faster.

But it seems that he caught up to me and I sighed quietly, stopping in one spot turning to the boy.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You seemed lost." He explains. "I'm Shion Kaito. And you are?"

I thought for a minute. Maybe I could trust this boy, compared to what I been through for years, I can tell that this boy must care about my well being, but we just met, how can he trust me like this? But since he was being so nice to me, I guess I can just tell him my name.

"Hatsune." I answered. "Hatsune Miku."

He smiles from how I managed to tell him my name. I knew this boy could trust me, but could I trust him?

"What are you doing out here in this storm?" I asked.

"I was heading back to the studio that my friends and I live at. This storm came out of the random while I was in the park and I'm going back so I don't get a cold. What about you?" He asked.

I got to come up with something. I can't let him know about my past.

"I'm homeless so I don't have anywhere to live." I lied, but I think it was good enough for him to believe me.

"What? Really? Why don't you stay at our place then, I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind, I think they'll like you." He said, walking over to me.

Should I accept his offer? Even though I was the one who caused this storm to happen, I'm still being treated like a normal person? I guess I can't change how I look for some time but at least I have someone who cares.

"Really? T-thank you." I said with a bow.

"You don't have to thank me, just doing something nice, lets hurry and get out of this storm before we both get sick."

I nod and he leads me to where he was taking me. His friends sound interesting, but judging by how he looks, I can tell he has girls all over him. It's not like I like him, just by seeing his face and and the way his dress, makes it seem that he has a girlfriend.

"Right in here." He said, stopping at a front door. He goes through his pocket and pulls out a key. He unlocks the door and we enter. I then noticed how big this was compared to when I saw it outside.

Kaito takes off his sweater and throws it on the couch.

"You might want to take off the sweater, my friend Luka can get that washed for you." He said.

Isn't that a guys name? I'm now worried that this guy is going to be like a total pervert. But I take off the hood, letting my long hair fall out. I unzip the zipper and take off the sweater. My clothes were soak and they had rips in them and showing spots that shouldn't be shown. What can I say, I was a mess. I saw that Kaito had a surprise look on his face but he looked away.

"And I'll tell her you need new clothes too."

Her? So it's a female? How odd, I always heard the name Luka being used as a guys name. It actually made me calm down to know that this person was a girl at least. I think I might have saw Kaito blushing a bit. I looked away blushing as well from embarrassment. Kaito walked out of the room and I heard him call for someone. I then noticed that my tattoo was showing. My eyes narrow and pulled down my sleeve quickly before Kaito saw it.

I then looked over at Kaito and saw this woman enter the room. She had long pink her that went down her back. Haven't I seen these guys before?

"Miku, this is Luka. Luka, this is Miku." Kaito said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand for me for shake.

I smile slightly but shook her hand.

"You too." I answered.

She smiles at me, happy I told her my name.

"Let's get you cleaned up, follow me." She said, pulling me along.

I obeyed and followed her into anther room. In a few minutes we walked into a room which made my eyes widen. It was a walk in closet and t was much bigger than I thought. I then heard Luka chuckles.

"I see you're shocked."

I took a few steps forward.

"Well yeah, it's huge! I never seen a walk in closet this big before!" I exclaimed.

She laughs even more.

"Yeah, but there should be something that will fit you."

We take a look around before I found this outfit that I really liked. It was something that I never wore before, but there was a probably. It had no sleeves to it so it could show my tattoo, but I could always say it was just something that I always wanted or, something like that.

"Caught your eyes on something?"

I turned my head and noticed Luka walk over to me, looking at the clothing I had my eyes on.

"Um, yes... I like it." I said looking back down at the clothing.

"Try it on, let's see if it fits."

Luka leaves the room and I was alone, but just to make sure... I pressed my ear against the door and listened to her footsteps fade away. I sighed and changed back to what I was before. My hair went back to the dark red, my eyes to red, scars, scratches that I got, even my eye patch appeared. I looked in the mirror and saw what I was. I was a bloody mess.

I sighed and changed back into what I looked like before. I put on the clothing and took a look at myself in the mirror once again. Not to bad. This is actually something I really like in a long time, since...

I felt tears forming in my eyes but I shook it off. Rubbing the tears that fell out before my eyes turned red. It's over now, I can just forget it. I always had the same feeling that they would return one day and that I would never be left alone. I was still be their guinea pig, and I will still be the Experiment 01.


	2. Chapter 2

I placed my hand on the door knob and left the walk in closet. When I entered the living room I noticed that there were more people here than I thought. Two twins that were boy and girl, another boy with large purple hair and a girl with brown hair but wore red. They were all talking very loudly so I clapped my hands and it seemed to have got their attention.

"Hi, am I interrupting anything?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Guys this is Miku, the girl I was telling you about." Kaito responded.

Oh, so he already told them about me. I smile slightly as the others looked at Kaito and then at me.

"Wow Miku, those clothes fit you well." Luka said walking up to me.

"Thanks. Although I never seen anything like this in a very long time." I said, taking a look at myself.

Then the blond hair girl walks up to us.

"Hi! My name is Kagamine Rin!" She said, happy to meet me.

"Hi." I responded back.

Then the blond hair boy walks over to us too.

"My name is Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I smile and shake his hand.

"Same."

Then the other two walk up to us as well.

"My name is Meiko, and this here is Gakupo." The brown hair girl introduced herself including with the purple hair boy.

I nod. I turned to Kaito.

"When you said that you had friends, you should have told me there were about five of them." I joked.

"I thought you wanted to get out of the storm, not talk about our life story." He proclaimed.

I laugh silently.

"I guess your right."

I looked out the window and noticed that it stopped raining. Since I calmed down the storm had disappeared out of thin air.

"Soo... what now?" I asked.

"It's late, I think we should be getting to bed by now." Len replied.

"Agree too!" Rin said.

"Alright then, Miku, I can show you to your room then." Luka said.

I turn to her.

"Okay, night guys." I said with a slightly wave.

"Night." They all responded.

I followed Luka to the room she was leading me to and she opens the door.

"I hope this room is to your liking, but this is the only room we have left." She said.

We entered and I instantly fell in love with this place. The room was just perfect. The floor was made of a dark brown wood that was shining in the light. It had a few windows that gave off the perfect view of the small town below. The bed however I fell in love with. It was a dark blue with white flower patterns on it, the pillows were fluffy and looked soft as a rabbit. The usual like a dresser, mirror, and such, but I noticed some french doors on the other side.

"What's in there?" I asked, gesturing to the door.

"Oh, that's the bathroom." Luka replied.

No way. I opened the doors and the bathroom was amazing.

"You have to be kidding me. You guys have such an amazing home." I said, taking a look around the room.

"Glad you like it. I'll see you in the morning then." She opens the door to leave the room.

"Night."

I smile at her.

"Night."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Ren Mori, is that going to be her name?" A voice asked.<strong>_

_**"Yes, although her code name is Experiment 01. The first artificial being that is a shape shifter." Another voice said, but this one sounded much quieter.**_

_**"First, huh. But- that's not all is it?" The same voice from before asked.**_

_**"No, it is not, Kuro. She has the ability to speak 56 words in one second and that her voice changes as well, depending on what she looks like."**_

_**Kuro nodded.**_

_**"So professor, what do you plan on doing with, her?" Kuro asked.**_

_**The professor turned to Kuro.**_

_**"The first thing we do is test our her abilities before anything else. The military wants a full report on her powers, strengths, and weaknesses. Then we observation her life for a few years to know what is happening during her life on earth."**_


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke when I heard music playing. It sounded very quiet but I could hear something.

_A lonely scientist developed a robot _  
><em>The result was said to be a "miracle"<em>

_But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do _  
><em>And that was the program known as a "heart"<em>

I heard someone singing, but I could only make out a few of the words. I climbed out of bed and left my room.

_Hundreds of years pass _  
><em>Left alone <em>  
><em>The miracle robot wishes<em>

_I want to know, why _  
><em>Until the end of that person's life <em>  
><em>He built a "heart" <em>  
><em>For me<em>

It sounded like it was getting a bit louder. I walked into the living room, but it wasn't coming from in here.

_Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating _  
><em>Why? My tears don't stop... <em>  
><em>Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating <em>  
><em>This is the "heart" I hoped for?<em>

_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious _  
><em>I know; there are things to be happy about <em>  
><em>Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious <em>  
><em>I know; there are things to grieve about <em>  
><em>Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite <em>  
><em>How deeply painful...<em>

But now it sounds closer... I walked down the hall and I could hear it more clearly.

_Now, I've begun to realize the reason I was born_  
><em>Being on your own is surely lonely<em>  
><em>Yes, that day, at that time<em>  
><em>All the memories dwelling in my "heart" begin to overflow<em>

_Now, I can speak true words_  
><em>I dedicate them to you<em>

_Thank you... for bringing me into this world _  
><em>Thank you... for the days we spent together <em>  
><em>Thank you... for everything you have given me <em>  
><em>Thank you... I will sing for eternity<em>

When I opened a door to a room. I noticed that everyone was already awake and looking at something through a glass window. I walked over to them, and saw it was Rin, and it was her that was singing. Her voice sounded very robotic-like and human at the same time.

The others clap as she just finished singing the song. Kaito turns around and noticed me.

"Oh Miku, I didn't know you would already be awake." He said.

I shook my head.

"I woke up when I heard the music. I really liked it."

Rin walks over to us.

"I'm glad you like it. I wrote it myself." She said proudly.

I smile at her.

"So, you're guys are singers?" I asked.

"Yep, we were going to tell you last night, but it was very late and we were all tired." Len explains.

"Ah I see."

No wonder this whole place seems so fancy. These guys must be very rich, but I didn't care about that. But the song she was singing sounded like how my life was for a few years.

"We call ourselves Vocaloids, and we're not human." Luka said.

"You're not?"

They nodded.

"We're are like robots that can sing about 30 words in four seconds." Len said.

"Really?"

They nodded once again.

_They're just like me. They couldn't be created like how I was. They must have been human, but changed during their life._

I looked back at Rin.

"What's the song called?" I asked.

"Heart." She said. "I couldn't come up with anything else, so that one worked."

I nodded.

I walked over to their set of equipment and noticed how advanced it was.

"I kinda wrote a few songs but, their not as good as the one you were singing, Rin." I said.

"Why don't you sing them then? I would like to hear it." Luka said.

I turned to them.

"I...don't know, it's been a while since I did sing."

Rin placed headphone in my hands.

"Give it a try, we promise we won't laugh." Rin said with puppy eyes.

I chuckle.

"Okay, fine. Can you put on the song Last Night, Good Night?" I asked Kaito.

He nodded and started to get to work.

I walked into the sound booth and placed the headphones on.

Once the music started to play I took a deep breath...

_Sleeping soundly, I have a dream _  
><em>Of your profile <em>  
><em>Without noticing the overflowing tears <em>  
><em>That are running down my cheeks<em>

_I've hidden the heartrending _  
><em>Throbs that are in this chest<em>

_Last night, Good night _  
><em>Last night, Good night <em>  
><em>This night, I'll hold your <em>  
><em>Hand tight and go to sleep <em>  
><em>Good night<em>

_It'd be wonderful if I could _  
><em>Spend morning with you once more <em>  
><em>I just wish even such a small <em>  
><em>Hope can be made a miracle<em>

_As it is, I can't convey anything _  
><em>So I can't say goodbye<em>

_Last night, Good night _  
><em>Last night, Good night <em>  
><em>Even if this voice dies <em>  
><em>The melody won't fade<em>

_Last night, Good night _  
><em>Last night, Good night <em>  
><em>When I think that the end <em>  
><em>Will arrive someday <em>  
><em>That's when I hope that the <em>  
><em>Night sky will keep your smile<em>

_Good night_

Once the song finished, I looked up at the the others who had shocked looks on their faces.

Was it that bad?

"Wow, Miku. That was amazing!" Rin exclaimed.

My eyes widen in shock.

"Really? I thought my singing was bad." I replied.

"No! It's really good!" Len said.

"I agree." Luka said.

I smile.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot."


	4. Chapter 4

"I was thinking, Miku, would you like to join our group?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah! Please? It would be great to have you around!" Rin begged with the puppy eyes again.

Me? Apart of their group? Maybe this is my chance to be normal. Even though I have been created to do something else, maybe I can use my powers to seem normal to other people.

"Really? Thanks guys, I would love to join." I said smiling.

They cheered which made me smile even more.

"You know what, we should have a concert on Saturday." Luka said.

"On Saturday? How come?" I said as I exited the sound booth.

"So that people know that we have a new member in the group. Gakupo works with us so we can learn to play some instruments. If we have six singers it will make things easier." Meiko explained.

"But Saturday? Won't I need a song to sing if I'm in it?" I asked.

"We can work on one for you and then we can practice it." Len replied.

I nod.

"I can do that, but I'm going to need a piano to do that. I learned how to use one when I was growing up."

"We have one, it's over there." Luka said, pointing at the keyboard not to far from them.

"Alright then. I think I can finish it by tonight, so I only have till tomorrow to finish it?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I have enough time to get it done."

* * *

><p>I was in the room alone for a while, the others were doing there own thing while I was working on the song.<p>

_"The things you want to tell_  
><em>The things you want to deliver<em>

_A lot of dots will be a line_  
><em>And a ring far beyond<em>

_The words you want to tell_  
><em>The sounds you want deliver"<em>

I stopped singing when I pressed the wrong key on the keyboard.

I sighed.

I haven't played a piano in a while, that's probably why I've been messing up. Maybe if I change the rhythm it should work out, maybe...

_"Not to forgot the feelings without forms_  
><em>I deleted the cut-and-dried layout<em>  
><em>I catch the phrase I abruptly sing<em>  
><em>I'll put the words I hid in my heart on it and set it free into the sky"<em>

There we go, much better.

_"I believed someone would give me 'the morning'_  
><em>The sound I believed just for a moment shakes the sight<em>  
><em>Tell me the world of your own"<em>

I stopped once again, smiling proudly at how well I have been working on the song.

I then got a idea in my head. What if I do two songs without them figuring it out? I do have the one song, I remember the words, just not how the music goes. I'm already done with this song, I should work on this one quickly and I'll do it first before the first one I was planning on doing first. I could get that to work, but the problem is, how am I going to do two songs without telling them?

* * *

><p>I sighed in relief and nearly passed out from all of the work I've been doing on this song. I been working on it for about 4 hours maybe? Well, by the time I finished it the sun was already down. It sure takes me a long time just to get the rhythm down.<p>

"Tired?"

I turned my head and saw Luka enter the room.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to bed." I said as I stood up.

I picked up my music sheets and left the room. I saw Luka smile at me once I left. I walked over to where my room was and plopped down on my bed.

That was stressful, I shouldn't overwork like that, next time I work on a song I'm taking a break for once.

I got off my bed and changed into a nightgown that was in my closet. It fit me perfectly fine, so I climbed into bed and went to sleep with no problem.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Where is Ren going?!" Kuro demanded.<em>**

**_"Calm down Kuro, she's just exploring the city, if she's going to be apart of the military she needs to adjust to the people she meets and what kind of things she will come across." The professor spoke._**

**_Kuro turned to him with an angry look._**

**_"You let her leave?! What if she get's hurt out there?!" He exclaimed._**

**_The professor sighed._**

**_"Like I said before, she needs to adjust to the world, calm down Kuro. If she does end up in trouble she has her phone on her and she could just shape shift into a bird to get away." He explains._**

**_Kuro sighs and crossed his arms, trying to calm himself down._**

**_"You sure nothing bad will happen to her, Shun?" He asked._**

**_Shun nods._**

**_"Positive, she's powerful to defend herself. If not, well, I don't know." Shin goes back to what he was doing on his computer as Kuro walked over to him and looked at the monitor of Shun's next project on the screen._**

**_"What are you doing, Shun?" Kuro asked, curiously._**

**_"I'm working on a new ability she could learn, at least something she can use to trick people with. It might make it simple for her if she can possibly copy herself and have a fake to trick someone. The military will find that very useful, if we can possibly get her to learn it. If we can't, then we can teach her something else." Shun explains._**

**_"Will the shapeshifting still have an effect when she creates a fake?" Kuro asked._**

**_"Yes, but, it will take large amounts of energy out of her, so if she does attempt to change into something else, it's possible that she could pass out, or worse."_**


	5. Chapter 5

When I awoke a crash of thunder struck and I looked out the window to see it was raining again. My nightmare made me cause another storm to happen, and now the others are probably wondering why there are so many storms. What's wrong with me...

I shook my head, trying to calm myself down.

The storm died down a bit, but not too much to the point where it would stop the thunder from striking.

Maybe I need to keep myself distracted today, but first I should change.

I pick up the clothes from yesterday and and was about to change into them, until I looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was dark red, and my eyes were red. I must have changed back to what I looked like before in my sleep and I guess I can't control my powers in my sleep.

...

Wait, I can't control my powers in my sleep? Odd...that never happened before. My eye patch was there and I continued to look at myself in the mirror.

I sighed quietly and took off the eye patch. If you were going to ask, no, I'm not blind in that eye, I just have, something there I never wanted to be shown. Let's just say it was a symbol, a symbol that showed I was apart of the military. For some odd reason, I don't know why I needed it, wasn't the tattoo enough?

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Miku? Are you awake?"

That was Rin's voice!

I quickly shape shift back into what the others think I look like before she entered the room. She looks over at me once she closed the door behind her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I nod and placed the clothes I held in my hands on the bed.

"Yeah, why?" I said confused.

"Well, there's another storm and I was just wondering if your alright."

I smile.

"I'm fine, but the thunder startled me awake, that's for sure." I lied, but I'm doing it for they're own good, I rather not bring my past life into everything.

"Hey look."

I noticed that she was looking out the window and I saw that the storm disappeared out of thin air.

When Rin was worried about my well being it made me feel happiness on the inside which made the storm come to a stop.

"The storms over, what our luck." I said smiling even more.

Rin nods and looks over at me.

"Luka made breakfast in the kitchen, I also wanted to tell you that too." She said.

I nod and she leaves the room.

I change into the clothing I passed on the bed and left the room once I was done. When I was walking down the hall I heard little chatter. I remembered their voices. It was Luka and Gakupo.

Did I forget to mention I have far hearing? I had it when I was created for when I was suppose to be...well, never mind that now. But the other thing is I could sense people as well, but only up to 15 meters though, it's not the best ability I have, but it's better than having nothing.

I heard their laughter and little talking.

_He's flirting with her..._

When I walked into the kitchen they shut up instantly shut up. Gakupo walked past me without saying another word. I looked back at him and then at Luka.

"What's all of that about?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"What was what?" Luka asked confused at my words.

"Between you and Gakupo, are you two dating?" I asked, as I sat down in a chair in front of her.

"What? No! I mean- well.." Her voice trails off.

My eyebrows furrowed curiously.

"Then what?"

Luka sighs.

"I guess I forgot to tell you." She said. "We're, kinda...married."

My eyes widen.

_They're married!? Why did this slip past my mind!?_

But I calmed myself down, not trying to cause another storm to happen. But instead a smile appeared on my face.

"Okay, I'm fine with it. You should have told me sooner, I was getting very confused about the both of you." I said.

Luka nodded and placed a bowl of food in front of me.

"I'll keep that in mind, but for now you should eat. It's concert day, and your going to need to be prepared." She said, patting me on the back.

She was about to leave the room until...

"Wait, Luka."

She stops and looks at me.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked her.

"Sure, anything." She sits down in the chair next to me.

"Well, I had this idea yesterday, and I wanted to do two songs for the concert, but I want it to be a surprise for the others, but I don't know how I'm going to get that to work." I explained.

Luka thought for a moment.

"Let me take care of that, I can secretly do it while your doing the first song, then I place it in once it's over." She suggested.

I looked up at her.

"You would do that for me?" I said surprise at her response.

She nodded.

"Of course, anything for a friend." She said with a smile.

I smile as well.

_Maybe there are befits for having a friend, they'll help you out no matter what happens. I never had that kind of support in months. Except for...him._

I shook my head mentally and handed Luka the disc that I carried.

"That's just the instruments playing it, the rest I'm going to sing." I say. "I have the lyrics memorized in my head, so there's no problem."

Luka nods and placed the disc in her pocket.

"I think the others would be happy to hear another song from you during the concert." She said.

I nod.

"I might even get some fans too, don't forget that." I said as I laughed silently.

Luka laughs as well.

"Alright, I'll be with the others if you need me." She said standing up.

I nod and she leaves the room, and I was alone again to eat my breakfast.

I'm glad I have friends like these guys, or well...I think I would be still wandering through the city trying to find somewhere I could survive, and yet these people have something in common with me...

_They're not human..._


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe joining their group wasn't a good idea. When I saw how many people where at the concert I was frozen. I had to sing in front of maybe thousand of people, even on live TV. I'm so screwed if I mess up during the song.

"Miku."

I turned to see Kaito standing behind.

"You'll do great, there's nothing to worry about." He assured.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks Kaito." I said calmly.

I looked back at the stage and continued to watch Rin sing her song. Heart is what she called it. Since she just finished yesterday she could sing it today.

**(If you want to watch the actual concert they have with these songs it will be in my profile and I list them in the correct order too)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>KokoroHeart  
><strong>**Toraboruta-P(music, lyrics, illustration)**

_"A lonely scientist developed a robot _  
><em>The result was said to be a "miracle"<em>

_But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do _  
><em>And that was the program known as a 'heart'<em>

_Hundreds of years pass _  
><em>Left alone <em>  
><em>The miracle robot wishes<em>

_I want to know, why _  
><em>Until the end of that person's life <em>  
><em>He built a 'heart' <em>  
><em>For me<em>

_Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating _  
><em>Why? My tears don't stop... <em>  
><em>Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating <em>  
><em>This is the 'heart' I hoped for?<em>

_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious _  
><em>I know; there are things to be happy about <em>  
><em>Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious <em>  
><em>I know; there are things to grieve about <em>  
><em>Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite <em>  
><em>How deeply painful...<em>

_Now, I've begun to realize the reason I was born_  
><em>Being on your own is surely lonely<em>  
><em>Yes, that day, at that time<em>  
><em>All the memories dwelling in my 'heart' begin to overflow<em>

_Now, I can speak true words_  
><em>I dedicate them to you<em>

_Thank you... for bringing me into this world _  
><em>Thank you... for the days we spent together <em>  
><em>Thank you... for everything you have given me <em>  
><em>Thank you... I will sing for eternity<em>

* * *

><p>When she finished singing everyone cheered for her as she waved and left the stage. She walked over to me with a large smile on her face.<p>

"It's your turn now Miku! You'll do great!" She told me, hugging me tightly by surprise.

I smile down at her and return the hug.

"Thanks Rin, let's just get this over with."

She lets go of me and I walked out towards the stage. I heard a few whispering coming from the audience, and had confused looks too.

"Welcome our new member Hatsune Miku!"

That was Luka's voice.

"Welcome to the Vocaloids, Miku!"

I smile and I heard the music starting to play...

* * *

><p><span><strong>SenbonzakuraA Thousand Cherry Tree**  
><span><strong>Kurousa-P(music, lyrics)<strong>

_After a bold and audacious Westernization revolution,_  
><em>this is now an open and upright anti-war nation.<em>  
><em>As I pedal forward my bicycle marked with the Japanese flag,<em>  
><em>evil spirits will disperse from my intercontinental ballistic missiles.<em>

_Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move._  
><em>Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world.<em>

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach._  
><em>This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell. Look down on us from your guillotine.<em>

_The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness. Not even a lamenting song is audible._  
><em>With your raygun, shoot out the azure sky and the far distance.<em>

_Hundreds of fights will give one the apperance of an officer._  
><em>The courtesans are going here and there on a parade for their regular guests.<em>  
><em>Everyone, assemble here now.<em>  
><em>It's a march of the saints. One! Two! Three! Four!<em>

_To pass through the gate to dhyāna, and achieve nirvana with cleansing,_  
><em>the closing act must be a happy finale, accompanied by applause from the audience.<em>

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach._  
><em>This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell. Look down on us from your guillotine.<em>

_The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness. Not even a lamenting song is audible._  
><em>The hill of hope is in the far distance, so shoot up your flashlight grenade.<em>

_Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move._  
><em>Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world.<em>

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach._  
><em>This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell, so jump off from your guillotine.<em>

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. You will sing, and I will dance._  
><em>This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell, so shoot randomly and ceaselessly with your raygun.<em>

* * *

><p>When I finished the song everyone was cheering for me, which made me smile even more as I waved at them. But I heard another song starting to play, which shocked the others.<p>

But I had this idea in mind that would shock everyone, the audience, and my friends, maybe even millions of people who are watching this live. But hey, their fans know that they're not human, and they will learn I'm not human either. Oh well, here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Your World<strong>  
><strong>Kz (music, lyrics)<strong>

_"Not to forgot the feelings without forms_  
><em>I deleted the cut-and-dried layout<em>  
><em>I catch the phrase I abruptly sing<em>  
><em>I'll put the words I hid in my heart on it and set it free into the sky<em>

_The things I want to tell you_  
><em>The things I want to deliver to you<em>

_A lot of dots will be a line_  
><em>And a ring far beyond<em>

_The words I want to tell you_  
><em>The sound I want to deliver to you<em>

_So many lines will be a circle_  
><em>And link everything at anywhere, to any place<em>

_The whitely clear light is just like you_  
><em>The voice that came though between the hands I held above my eyes<em>  
><em>Put all the words I have on the rhythm that the fingertips abruptly make<em>  
><em>And sets it free into the sky<em>

_The things I want to tell you_  
><em>The things I want to deliver to you<em>

_A lot of dots will be a line_  
><em>And even pierce far beyond<em>

_The words I want to tell you_  
><em>The sounds I want to deliver to you<em>

_So many lines will be a circle_  
><em>And link everything at anywhere, to any place<em>

_I was playing, accepting ordinary days without questions_  
><em>I believed someone would give me "the morning"<em>  
><em>The sound I believed just for a moment shakes the sight<em>  
><em>Tell me the world of your own<em>

_The things you want to tell_  
><em>The things you want to deliver<em>

_A lot of dots will be a line_  
><em>And a ring far beyond<em>

_The words you want to tell_  
><em>The sounds you want deliver<em>

_So many lines will be a circle_  
><em>And link everything at anywhere, to any place"<em>

* * *

><p>When I finished singing the crowd was cheering me on with whistling, chants, and clapping. I waved at them before leaving the stage as I walked over to the others. I still haven't changed back to normal yet and the others were look at me in shock.<p>

"Miku...how did you do that?!" Len exclaimed.

"Um, can we talk about it later? When we get back to the studio." I said.

They nod.

"Yeah, Luka, can you let them know that the concert is over?" Kaito called.

"Yeah, give me a minute." She responded.


	7. Chapter 7

Once we got back to the studio we all sat in the dining room and they waiting for me to answer.

"Here's the thing." I started, taking a deep breath. "I'm not human, I more like an artificial being, but I'm very different from you all."

"But, what you did back there, how did you do it?" Luka asked.

"That's because I'm a shape shifter."

All of their eyes widen in shock.

"I know it might sound crazy, but it's true." I said calmly. "But, that's not all I can do."

Kaito looked at me with shocked eyes.

"What else can you do?" He asked.

"Well, first before I get to that, I have to tell you all something very important. Something that you can't share with anyone."

They all looked at each other and then back at me.

"I promise." Rin said. "Don't you guys promise?" She asked them.

They all nod.

"Of course, Miku, we'll keep it a secret." Kaito said.

I nod and take a deep breath before telling them.

"A long time ago, there was this experiment created to be an artificial being to work for the military. Her name was Ren Mori, and she was known as Experiment 01, she was the first shapes shifter ever created by mankind. She was first tested against a few drones and other robots to test out her abilities, and then her creator added a few more things to her body which made her even more powerful than she was before. She could do things that not even a regular person could do, things that not even a robot that was created by the military couldn't beat how powerful she was. But, her creator allowed her to leave the lab one day, so that she could learn to blend in with all the other people and try to fit in. She could be tracked by her creator if something went wrong but, it stopped working somehow and he lost connection. When Ren noticed that it was broken she was terrified. She then got ganged up and was nearly raped, but, she killed the people that tried to. Her anger took control and she...she ate them. She couldn't control her body and she was in this trance. When her creator found her she ended eating him too and when she was back to normal, she cried for hours, calling herself a monster. But when her creator's friend showed up he saw what she had done. She shaped shift into a bird and flew away and never was heard from again. She ended up with a bunch of bruises, scars, even her lost sight in her left eye and was blind in that eye. The military tried to find her for months, but they never did and gave up and thought that she died and deleted their records about her and all of the data that her creator had collected. She was gone for good at the time."

I looked up at them and saw the sad looks on their faces.

"Have you noticed this on my arm?"

I pointed at the tattoo that was on my arm.

"Yes, why is it there?" Len asked.

"That's because I am Experiment 01. I'm the shape shifter that ran away from everything, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it was too painful to talk about. Remember those storms that randomly appeared?"

They nodded.

"That was my doing, when I'm upset, sad, or angry a storm can take place and I can mostly destroy anything."

They were silent after that.

"Wait, you said you got bruises and scars right?" Meiko asked.

"Correct..." I answered calmly. "When I shape shift into something else that injuries won't have an effect on me, but the wounds will still be there."

"Then you let us cover those wounds so that they won't bother you?" Luka said, standing up out of her chair.

I nod.

"Yeah, but not here..."

Luka looked around and saw why. She grabs my hand and drags me along.

"I can see why..." She said. "Rather not get seen by boys."

I nod.

"Yeah."

We walked into my bedroom and I sat on my bed.

"Are you sure you want to see my wounds?" I asked her. "There's going to be a lot of blood."

She nods.

"It doesn't bother me, but let me grab the first aid while you change okay?" She said, walking over to my bathroom.

I nod and looked down at my hands.

She left the room and I sighed.

_Let's just get this over with._

I shape shift and I was back to what I was. My dark red hair, my red eye and the patch, the scars, bruises, mostly everything that I got when I was beat up.

When Luka enters the room her eyes widen.

"I told you." I said, my voice sounded a bit different, it was a quieter than when I was Hatsune Miku. "I'm a mess aren't I?" I asked.

Luka didn't answer my question but took out the bandages quickly and started to wrap it around my wounds. She put medicine on it before she applied the bandages.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Luka shook her head.

"It's okay, you were just worried to tell us, we promise to keep your secret a secret." She said.

My eyes widen in shock.

Even if I did something that not even the world can forgive me for, they'll keep it a secret...for me...? I never felt so, loved before...

Luka finished cover all of my wounds and looked up at me.

"Do you mind if I look at your eye?"

I shook my head.

"Not at all, but I would't look at it." I told her. "It has a symbol on it and I'm still blind."

She shook her head.

"I don't care, as long as I can help you in anyway.

I tensed up when I felt her take of the patch and I wanted for her to freak out, but to my surprise, she didn't. My eye had the same thing as my tattoo, but it was red and I could barely see her through that eye.

She noticed that I couldn't see because pupil was gone and it was just white except for the symbol. I had no iris, or anything that allows me to see through that eye.

She sighs.

"You should be okay, but I can't do anything for your eye." I said as she placed the eye patch back over my eye.

Since she finished with my bandages, I went back to Hatsune Miku and shook my head.

"I know that you can't fix my eye, no one can, that's why I take on a form so that I can see my surroundings." I said.

She nods and we stood up.

We walked back over to the others as they stood up.

"Well?" Rin asked worriedly.

"She's fine, and she was telling the truth, her eye is shot, she has no pupil or iris to see at all. But there is that symbol there." Luka replied.

I nod.

"You see? I was just a weapon for the military, nothing else. The military gave up on finding me and thought that I just gave up on life." I said.

They nodded.

"We can keep your secret Miku...you said your name is Ren right?" Kaito asked.

I nod.

"I rather be called Miku, I rather not be called by my experiment name."

He nods.

"Well Miku, we promise to keep your secret." Rin said with a big smile on her face.

I smile at them and nod.

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

My head perked up when I heard the news talking about the concert yesterday night. They were talking about me being the new member and all, including the transformation during the last song.

**"Remember the Vocaloids are not human, and that might explain why there new member could change like that."** One of the newscast members said. "**The Vocaloids are always going to be very interesting, including their new member Hatsune Miku."**

I sighed in relief that they talked about the positive things about me.

"Miku."

I turned my head and saw Rin and Len walk into the room.

"Oh hey, nothing seems to be wrong, everyone things it's just apart of the show." I said, pointing at the TV.

"Good." Len said with a nod.

"Us and the others want to talk to you about something." Rin said.

My eyebrows furrowed curiously.

I followed the two twins into the recording studio and saw them all we smiles on their faces.

"What's up?" I asked.

Kaito stood up.

"Well, we were wondering if you could use your powers for the music videos we make." He said.

My eyes widen but I calmed down.

"That's possible. Although there are some risks." I sat down in a chair, trying to get a bit comfortable.

"What are the risks?" Gakupo asked.

"Well when I use my powers to transform myself it takes the electrical energy nearby and also uses my energy if there isn't any nearby. But since I am immortal, I think we've should be fine. But I when I transform myself, it might be possible that I could change how you guys look with illusions."

Their eyes widen.

"You can do that too?" Len asked.

I nod.

"Yeah, but we should be okay if we ever do that. Actually, how pretty is it outside at the moment?" I asked, getting a idea in my mind.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Luka asked.

"Why don't I show you guys how I manage to transform, we can do it in public, I'm sure people know about the concert and my ability to transform." I suggested.

They looked over at each other and nodded.

"Sure, we can do that."

* * *

><p>Kaito and Gakupo carried the speakers and Luka picked the perfect area for me to sing. We had a few people actually waiting for us to start whatever we were doing and we were just about finished. Luka hands me the microphone and the music started to play...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(The video to this song is on my profile)<strong>

**Love Words**  
><span><strong>DECO*27(music, lyrics)<strong>

_You've actually been _  
><em>Looking out for me since childhood <em>  
><em>You've always heard me out, so you <em>  
><em>Deserve a lot of my thanks.<em>

_I'll never forget your kindness, so I _  
><em>Kept it as one of my precious memories <em>  
><em>I attempted to turn it into a song. <em>  
><em>The love code "Love is 10", means "Thank you"<em>

_The stuff about me, about you, about romance, about love, _  
><em>About liking, and about disliking <em>  
><em>I sing them again.<em>

_I like you, for now _  
><em>I mean, I like you <em>  
><em>Really, like you <em>  
><em>For liking this stupid me <em>  
><em>You loved me. <em>  
><em>You cried listening to this song, and so <em>  
><em>Thank you.<em>

_On the 10,000th birthday of my childhood _  
><em>When you come, we'll celebrate it 39 times<em>

_Within my limited time, I'll put lyrics _  
><em>About my lifetime gratitude to this newborn song <em>  
><em>It shall reach you <em>  
><em>So please continue to watch over me<em>

_The stuff about me, about you, about romance, about love, _  
><em>About liking, and about disliking <em>  
><em>Should I add more?<em>

_How about:_

_"Yesterday, what did you eat?" _  
><em>"What were you doing?" <em>  
><em>"How many times have you thought of me?" <em>  
><em>Let's mention these things!<em>

_I like you _  
><em>And that's a lie (lol) <em>  
><em>No, I do love you. <em>  
><em>I'd never want to hurt you<em>

_So _  
><em>I like you <em>  
><em>You loved me<em>  
><em>To think that there was a song like this <em>  
><em>I want to laugh with you<em>

_(You who resemble me _  
><em>I who resemble you <em>  
><em>Same yet different <em>  
><em>Both different, thus the same)<em>

_(The more you say "I love you" _  
><em>My feelings of "love" for you intensify)<em>

_I'll give you tons of my..._

_Love codes_

* * *

><p>When the song finished people were cheering on and I waved to them as I turned to the others. Their faces were filled with shock as I laughed.<p>

"I told you." I giggled.

"You're so amazing Miku!" Rin exclaimed as she ran over and hugged me to death.

"Hehehe, thanks. We should get going-"

I stopped and saw someone cheering at us, but that person was very familiar. My eyes nearly widen but I managed to calm myself down. It's only been a few months, did he forget about me? Short brown hair, he always wore his same suit from a long time ago and he big smile on his face. I shook my head as we left.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat in the living room, watching a bit of the news seeing if anything is coming up. But then there was a knock on the door and Luka got up to go get it. When she opens the door she was greeted by a man. My eyes widen in shock.

"Is it alright if I speak with Miku?" He asked.

Luka looked over at me as I sighed and nodded. She looks back at the man and lets him inside as he walked into the living room.

"Hello Kuro." I said calmly.

"Ren, it's has been a while." He said. "I thought you were gone for, but I understand what you've been through." He sat down in the couch across from me.

"You sure? First of all I ate Shun when I lost control, does that show that I'm not a monster?" I said, pointing at myself, trying to prove that I was right.

"Your not, we didn't know you would lose control like that. When the military found out about that they sent out soldiers to look for you and track you down. But, they couldn't find you, and do you know why?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Because I told them I had killed you when I spotted you in an abandoned factory. I did that so you could be safe."

My eyes widen in shock.

"You lied to them, to keep my safe?" I exclaimed with a bit of happiness.

He nods.

Luka left the room as she noticed that we were getting into a good conversation and let us talk for a bit.

"Your a Vocaloid now, I'm proud of you." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, but at least everyone believed my shape shifting, we're still working things out." I said with a slight shrug.

"Well as long as they don't question how you are the only one who managed to pull it off the military might get involved."

I nod, understand the problem that might become a bigger problem in the future.

"You really gave up everything in the military, to protect me? So that I won't die?" I asked.

He nods once again.

"I still work for them, but I keep things a minimum about your disappearance. They don't know that your still alive."

I looked out the window and then back at him.

"Kuro, what did the military plan on doing with me if they did catch me?" I asked leaning my head into arm to get a little bit comfortable.

He shrugs.

"I don't know, they wouldn't speak about it. But I know it must do something about your powers."

I sighed.

"I understand. Thanks for letting me know what has been happening since...you know."

Kuro nodded.

"I'm still staying that apartment, if you need anything just come and visit." He said, getting up and walking over to the front door.

I nod.

"Thanks Kuro."

He nodded once more before he left. I sighed and couldn't stop thinking about our little chat. The others enter the room and sat down on the couch Kuro was sitting on.

"Who was that?" Meiko asked. I looked up at them.

"That's Kuro, he was close friends with my creator and me, don't worry, he promised not to tell anyone." I said.

They sighed in relief.

"Anyways, nothing new has come up yet about yesterday, I think people are use to it now." I said, pointing at the TV. "But I think I've got an idea."

They looked at me curious."What do you got in mind?" Gakupo asked.

"Well, if we want people to believe that you can shape shift too, then how about a concert on Wednesday, as long as they see one of you do it they'll believe it."

It was quiet for a moment.

"That might work, what do you suggest we sing for the concert?" Luka asked.

"Well, you see, I don't know what to do about the song, but I can work on what you guys could look like."

They nod.

"Rin, Len, do you want to start the concert off with the shape shifting?" I asked the two twins.

"Sure!" They said at the same time in excitement.

"Great, so who else?"

"How about a duet? You and me, Miku?" Luka said.

"A duet?" I said confused. "I never did a duet before."

"It's so fun!" Rin exclaimed. "I would like to see you two do a duet!"

I chuckle.

"I guess it's decided then. Let's do it." I said with a nod.

The others went on ahead and went to start planning the concert while I just sat there and sighed.

I know what the military had planned for me, I just didn't want Kuro to know or the others. I know they would be upset with me if I don't tell them, but even if I do they'll be sad or missing me if that does happen. It won't happen and yet, I get the feeling I'm not safe anymore...


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm not sure about this..." I said sighing, looking at the crowd of people that were waiting for the concert to start. "I never did anything like this before except on like two people not myself or three others."

"Don't worry Miku." Luka reassured. "You'll do fine, just don't stress yourself about it."

We notice Rin walk onto the stage as the music start to play but I didn't see Len yet which means they had a plan. Let's find out...

* * *

><p><strong>(To understand what's going on here, the video to this is on my profile)<strong>

**Butterfly on My (Your) Right Shoulder**  
><strong>Music: Nor-P<strong>  
><strong>Lyrics: Yura Mizuno<strong>

_"I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder in a corner of this room_  
><em>I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance<em>

_I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder in a corner of this room_  
><em>I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance<em>

_I'm having a nightmare, so please wake me up quickly_  
><em>Everything begins from something minuscule, doesn't it?<em>

_If I were asked where I'd like to go, I won't know the answer_  
><em>For I am lost and missing because I am being allured by the beautiful night<em>  
><em>Long eyelashes, crescent eye lines, and shining lips<em>

_I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder in a corner of this room_  
><em>I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance<em>

_My hair, soaking in the rain, is so unusually cold,_  
><em>So I spew out my loneliness in the bathroom, and wait while trembling<em>

_If I catch up to you, you just escape. Won't you give me something more?_  
><em>I am serious! So if you laugh, you're in for it. Understood?<em>

_Red nails, cheap rings, and piercings that increase in number whenever I get hurt_

_Please hold my distorted body close to you. Only you will fill it up_  
><em>Isn't that right? See, you understand it, too! You've already crossed the boundary<em>

_I am frantic with repentance, but I also conjure up just as much pleasure_  
><em>Please stop me as I'm going out of control, and give me peace and comfort<em>

_What has begun to dissolve into my wound? Is it love, or..? Ah..._

_I am frantic with repentance, but I also conjure up just as much pleasure_  
><em>Please stop me as I'm going out of control, and give me peace and comfort<em>

_Please hold my distorted body close to you. Only you will fill it up_  
><em>Isn't that right? See, you understand it, too! You've already crossed the boundary<em>

_I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder in a corner of this room_  
><em>I learn the emotions of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance<em>

_I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder in a corner of this room_  
><em>I learn the emotions of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance<em>

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath and placed my hand to my chest.<p>

"Maybe that was too much." I said.

"Just a bit." Luka said.

The two exit the stage saying their goodbyes and waving to them. It was now my turn and Luka's to go next but they had to prepare the stage for us which wouldn't take long.

"I won't over do it this time." I shake my head just a bit. "I'll probably only do it twice, this is something I need to get use to."

"Don't worry. But everyone should believe that this is true. I just hope so." Luka reassured.

I nod in response and look at the audience. Of course there were many people there, this people love us and that's what I find interesting. I mean come on, we have this going on DVD and on live television, it's THAT crazy.

When the crew finished setting up the stage, I take a deep breath before Luka and I walked out onto the stage. People were clapping, whistling, even chanting. We waved at them before we got into position. We heard the music started to play when I of course had to do all of the hard work...

* * *

><p><strong>World's End Dancehall<strong>  
><strong>wowaka (music, lyrics, illustration, video) <strong>

_"On the boundary of the world with jokes  
>Again on that opposite side of the staircase<br>There is nothing good at all  
>Hey, shall I take that hand?<em>

_A disconnectdely stumbling dance.  
>Yes, will you dance it atop the altar?<br>Eyes dizzied in a daze,  
>How about it, together here!<em>

_The shrill voice fills the room  
>Swirling the lowest meaning<br>Naturally, there is nothing good at all  
>Now, shall we spill it with all our might?<em>

_The meaning that is connected with short words  
>Without showing your face, the reason for hating it with no reason<br>_

_Search and search  
>It cannot be found, but<em>

_Angry while being embarrassed  
>Laughing while casting your eyes down<em>

_Like that, no matter what, doesn't matter!_

_Shall we dance with a pop step?  
>In the corner of the world, One-two<br>Enjoy the feeling of ending  
>Having become a little dizzy<em>

_Quickly, aimlessly, seeming like disappearing  
>Shall we leave the next moment?<br>Twirl, twirl, twirl, twirling,  
>Drunk on the spinning world<em>

_Space only for an onlooker  
>Race to pack on the final train<br>There is nothing good at all,  
>Hey, shall I take that hand?<em>

_Somehow different from always  
>I try to believe it is a trick of fate<br>A disconnectdely stumbling dance,  
>Yes, shall we ridicule it with all our might?<em>

_The meaning of pointlessly repeatedly moving  
>The reason for moving your feet with the note<em>

_Search and search  
>Because it cannot be found<em>

_When sad I want to dance  
>When I want to cry I want to dance<em>

_That kind of selfishness is tiring!_

_Shall I sing sense in pop?  
>Before the world hangs its head in shame<em>

_Here, the note of my tightened heart  
>I cannot yet forget<em>

_What a beautiful view!  
>The scenery visible from here<em>

_Definitely not a single thing will change,  
>So I crawl on the withered ground<em>

_Shall we dance with a pop step?  
>In the corner of the world, One-two<br>Enjoy the feeling of ending  
>Having become a little dizzy <em>

_Quickly, aimlessly, seeming like disappearing  
>Shall we leave the next moment?<em>

_Goodbye, farewell  
>I say to the ending world"<em>

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" Rin exclaimed once Luka and I walked off the stage. "I think people will be us for sure!"<p>

Luka and I smile at each other before we looked at the others.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted. Shall we head back to the studio?"

"Yeah," Kaito replied with a nod. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Before we could leave the building, I heard a scream.<p>

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked, looking around.

"Hear what?" Meiko asked.

"I heard someone scream." I explained. "Look, I'm going to go fly around and see if I can go find whoever it was. You guys search here, okay?" I asked.

They nod and I run into an alley before I transformed into a crow. When I flew out of the alley I saw the others watching my fly away before they started to search.

Whoever screamed is going to need some help, I'm going to hurry, and quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Get away from me!"

I landed on the roof of a building and looked down in between an alley. I saw a girl with short green hair, and two older men surrounding her. The girl seemed terrified, scared, mostly anything that involves being startled.

I flew off the roof and landed right next to a large trashcan. I quickly transform into a wolf and walked out from behind it, growling loudly. The two men turn around and notice me. That's when I noticed they wielded a knife in their hands. I bared my teeth out at them, showing I wasn't scared.

"Where did this wolf come from?" The one asked the other.

"Beats me, but we could kill it and sell it's body for money." He said.

I barked at them at few times, loudly actually. I just hope the others heard it. When I looked at the girl I noticed something...odd. I saw this blue aura around her body, which made me tilt my head in confusion.

There was something strange about this girl, I just couldn't tell what it was. But I shook my head and focused on the two. They lunged at me, but I dodged the knife the one swiped at me and pick his arm tightly. He gave out a cry and tried to pull his arm back, but I wouldn't let go. The other guy ran off and I let go of his arm as he held his bloody arm, running away. I glared at the man running away before turning to the frightened girl.

She didn't look scared anymore, rather she was smiling at me a bit.

"Thank you. Even though I can't understand you I feel grateful for you're help."

I got a sweat drop down my face. Before I could bark in response, I heard the others running down the alley.

"Are you alright?" Luka asked.

"I-I'm alright." She stuttered.

I took my chance and ran out of the alley.

"W-wait!" The girl called.

I continued to run until I was out of the alley and had a chance to transform back to normal. When I did I walked into the alley with a confused look.

"You guys ran off without telling me." I explained, lying a bit. "What happened?" I asked.

"I was attacked." The girl said. "But a wolf saved me from them. Did you see it?" She asked.

"I did, but she was long gone." I said, walking over to them.

"I just remembered! You guys are the Vocaloids!" She exclaimed. "I'm a big fan of your music."

I smile. "It's great to know we have great fans like you."

She giggles, "My name is Gumi." She said.

"You already know who we are so it's nice to meet you." I shake her hand. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, it's just that, I'm looking for someone." She said.

I looked at her blankly. "Who? If you don't mind me asking."

"Her name is Ren Mori, I was told that she was created just like me. I was wondering where she was..."

She noticed the shocked look in my eyes.

She knows who I am but doesn't know that I'm her? What...I'm so confused?! Who is Gumi? And how does she know who I am?!

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, plot twist...yup Gumi going to be in this story too. I thought about it for a while now so I decided to add her into this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"This is where you live?" Gumi asked, looking around the studio.

"Ah, yes. Um, we can go get you something to eat if you want." Rin said, trying to think of something to say.

I looked over at Kaito, gesturing to the kitchen to tell him to meet me in there. He nods and looks over at Gumi.

"Um, sure I guess." Gumi answer politely.

I let my arms fall to my side and I walked into the kitchen. Kaito soon followed after me, and I turned to him.

"She knows who I am but doesn't know that I'm right in front of her." I said, shaking my head. "I have a feeling the military created her."

Kaito shrugs. "We don't know for sure if we don't ask her. It's best to let her know the truth and figure out who she is." He said.

"I'm not sure," I said, crossing my arms to my chest. "What if she doesn't trust us?"

"You saved her life," Kaito said. "She won't think of you as a burden, she'll think of you as her savoir."

As much as I hate to admit it, he was right. But...what if she turns me into the police? I can't be fully sure, but I know that she was defenseless when those two men attacked her, so she couldn't do that. I sighed before nodding, "I understand, I'll tell her the truth. But we need to tell the others. They deserve to know too."

"And I'll do that for you. Look, she's gonna have to stay for the night and then you can tell her the truth in the morning. Just not right now." Kaito said.

"Why not?" I asked blankly.

"Look at her." He said.

I peaked through the concern of the door, and noticed that, Gumi was actually enjoying herself. She wasn't scared anymore than she already was. Was I able to trust her? I couldn't be sure.

"You see," Kaito said. "She's actually enjoying herself. In the morning I'm sure she'll understand. Not when she was attacked by those two guys, she'll be nervous a bit."

I sighed, nodding. "Alright, if that's what's best."

* * *

><p>From all of the stress I've been getting, it was raining out a bit. Not storming, just raining. It was late too so it wasn't helping either, I couldn't get some sleep. I slept on different sides on my body, that didn't help. I tried curling up into a ball, that didn't work either. I tried tiring myself out by walking around my room a few times. Not even the warm milk helped, I really need to get rid of all my stress, it's not helping me at all.<p>

"What time is it?" I mumbled to myself, checking my alarm clock.

It was only 12 o'clock! What the f-! Wait, can't I just fly around as a hawk so I can tire myself out? But in the end I'll be soaking wet! I'll end up leaving mud on the floor! What am I going to do?

Sighing, I climbed back into my bed and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. I think I was too nervous about tomorrow, I mean, I'm about to tell Gumi exactly who I am and I might change everything.

Was she exactly like me though? When I saw the aura it seemed familiar, for some reason I felt like I met her before...

I shook it off and closed my eyes to try and get some sleep...

...lucky me...


	13. Chapter 13

When the sun finally came up I rubbed my eyes, looking out the window. It was still raining. I was still stressed out but it wasn't raining like crazy. But I barely got any sleep last night and I felt like sleeping in. I knew the others would probably be up by now but I had to tell Gumi the truth. Speaking about waking up, what time is it?

I reached for my clock and rubbed my eyes before they were budging out of their sockets.

It was 2 o'clock! Why didn't they wake me up!?

I got up out of bed and changed into my regular attire before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

But I got no response. When I looked up I saw that no one was in here. Why aren't they here? Did they go somewhere? I looked around before I found a note on the fridge. I took it off and stared at it.

_Dear Miku,_

_We went shopping since there was nothing better to do and we brought Gumi with us. You looked exhausted when we came to check on you but we didn't want to bother you. Anyway, we should be back by sunset._

_-Kaito_

I sighed, lowering the note. Well, I did need the sleep and since they took Gumi with them I had enough time to go to Kuro and ask him if he ever heard about Gumi before and what's with the aura I saw, and how she knows who I am but doesn't at the same time.

I opened up the window a tap bit, placing the note on the table. I shape shifted into a tiny bird and flew out it as I headed for Kuro's apartment.

* * *

><p>When I finally found the apartment building I landed next to a window and looked through it to trying and find Kuro. When I spotted him sitting at a small table, on the computer searching through the browser for something. I tapped on the window with my beak to get his attention. It did work and he looks at me for a second. His eyes widen when he realized that I wanted to get inside and figured it was me. He stood up out of his chair and opened the window for my to come inside.<p>

"Miku, what are you doing here?" He asked as I turned back to normal, standing up.

"I need to talk to you about something." I said, facing him. "After a few months after I was created to Shun create something else?"

He looked dumbfounded. "Something else? No, I don't think so...why?" He wondered.

"I found this girl named Gumi getting attacked by two men and I saved her. But when I did I noticed this strange aura around her. She even knew my name but she doesn't know what I look like or figure out it was me." I explained.

His eyes widen. "She's know your name is Ren but she doesn't know that person is you? That's odd, Gumi is her name correct?"

I nod and he sits back down on his computer. "If we head back to his old lab we might be able to find data on this Gumi." He said.

"Can we head there now? Kaito and the others took her shopping and they'll be back by sun down." I asked.

Kuro nods, standing up. "Let's go, the military doesn't visit that place anymore. At least I think so."

I nod before we walked out of the apartment and headed for the place that use to be my home.

* * *

><p>When I could see it within sight my memories of this place started to return. This old place use to be my old home and now it was abandoned, I hope it still has power inside. When we entered it, I noticed a lot of dust covered the area as we passed by many rooms. We reached the lab, taking a look around as we entered it.<p>

"This place brings back a lot of memories." Kuro said.

I nod, "It does," I said. "Let's just figure out who Gumi is though."

Kuro nods, sitting down at the large computer. "It might be a while for this to turn on." He said. "Take a look around and try to find something that mind fit in with this Gumi person."

I nod once more, taking a look around the lab. I then saw a capsule that I seemed to remember. This was the capsule I awoke in when I was first created. But I noticed something...odd about it. I saw something sticking out from behind it, which caught my attention. I slightly pushed it over to see it was a door knob. I tried to open it and it was luckily unlocked. I walked into the room and saw that it was very dark in here, except for the small window nearby which was open. I searched for the light switch and flicked it on, noticing that this was some sort of bedroom. But the odd thing was that there were capsules in here, about four of them. They were all opened...

Something was living in here and was inside of those capsules. I walked over to one of them and noticed that there was something sticking out of the edge of it. I reached for it and tugged at it until it came out. I stared at it in my hand and saw that it was a letter. I opened it and stared at the long letter before me.

It was a letter for me, and it was from my creator.

_Dear Ren,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to explain this to you soon, because I know one day you'll find this room. These four capsules contain a whole new life inside of it and it's up to you to help them. I know I shouldn't have been hiding this from you, but I know you'll treat them right. I hope one day that you'll forgive me for this, but I know how you hatted to be alone._

_-from your creator and biological father, Shun_

I felt tears form in my eyes once I finished reading the letter. This was the last thing I had left of my creator and this was the last thing he wanted to give to me. But these capsules must have been opened a long time ago. But what I didn't realize was that I was created with Shun's blood and DNA, he was my father, and I had to face it.

_I was his daughter..._

"Miku, you might want to come and see this." Kuro called.

I stared at the note for a few seconds before I walked out of the room and stood beside Kuro.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"This, you were right about Gumi, because he created another being just like you." He said.

I didn't panic, I knew that he would have figured it out already since I found the note. "This note said the same thing too, but, he created four, which means that Gumi has to be one of them." I said, holding out the note to him as he takes it, reading it over.

"Miku, you know what this means right?" He asked, looking up at me. "These four that he created are your sisters."

Now I was panicking. Sisters?! How is that possible?!

"I'm okay with one, but not four! I found a room with four capsules inside and their all open!" I exclaimed.

"Miku, calm down." Kuro told me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "The military knows nothing about them, which is good, finding them is the problem, but I have pictures right here of what they look like. You need to tell Gumi the truth and find the other three. I'll try to look for them too." He hands me three photos of the girls.

"What are their names?" I asked, staring at them.

"Yuzuki Yukari is the one with the purple hair, Lily has the yellow, and IA has the long light pink." He pointed out each girl there.

I nod, placing the photos in my pocket. "We can start searching tomorrow, that way we can come up with a plan to find them. I should head back to the studio so I can tell Gumi the truth, they could be waiting for me to get home."

Kuro nods, and we leave the lab, heading our separate ways as we head home.

* * *

><p><strong>Such a big plot twist, yeah, I made it seem like Miku had four sisters that are the other vocaloids... :3<strong>

**I'm like that a lot, but I plan to update this story soon!**

**Hehehe, yeah so I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

When I got the the front door of the studio, I was nervous. The sun was just setting, and they could be home right now and I would have to explain the truth to her. But...she'll be okay with it, but she'll freak out, I know it. Just explaining it to her that we have three other sisters will be difficult, especially to the others.

I take a deep breath and placed my hand on the doorknob, opening it slowly before I entered. Luckily, they weren't home yet. Good.

"I'm so lucky." I walked into the kitchen and decided to get something to eat since I was a bit hungry. I didn't find much to eat so I decided to eat some fruit...then I watched a bit of the news to see if anything was up. But I didn't pay attention much since I was staring at the photos that Kuro gave to me.

I had sisters...four of them, and Shun didn't tell Kuro and I. It was suppose to be a gift but I guess they must have waken up and escaped the lab through the window. But they must have woken up at different times and were probably looking for me. Gumi doesn't know we have sister, but...they have to know the truth.

I tensed up when I heard the front door open, glancing over to see that the others have finally returned home. I stared at the photos once more until I placed them in my pocket, standing up to face them.

"So how did it go?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head to relieve my stress.

"We didn't get anything, we basically had dinner, saw a movie, just a regular outing." Len said.

I nod, turning to see that Gumi was watching the news on the TV.

"What did you do today?" Luka asked me.

"I went to visit an old friend. I also learned a few things." I glance at everyone before I sighed. "And there's something I need to tell all of you."

They stared at me blankly. That was then I sighed again, taking out the photos and showing them to Gumi. "Do theses girls look familiar to you?" I asked.

Gumi takes the photos into her hands, staring at the girls in them. "I don't," She answered, looking back up at me. "I'm only looking for Ren."

Everyone looked at her with curiosity.

"Why are you looking for her?" Meiko asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

Gumi glances over at her. "You see, I don't know why, but I know she is a creation of my master. I can't find him or her..." She said sadly.

"Shun is dead." I said, turning my back to everyone. "The one you have been searching for is right in front of you. I am Ren Mori, Experiment 01."

I heard a small gasp escape Gumi's lips as she stared at me in surprise. "You're Ren Mori?" She asked as pure happiness was about to escape her.

I glance at her over my shoulder and nod slowly. She smiles brightly, running over to me as she hugged me ever so tightly.

"I finally found you!" She sobbed as she smiled. She didn't seem to care if she was crying, she was just too happy to see me. "But..." She looks up at me as she released her grip on me. "I thought your name was Hastune Miku?"

I smiled slightly. "That is a fake name, I used that to cover my identity because of what happened a long time ago." Memories flew back into my mind as I felt tears starting to form. "Before I knew my true powers, Shun was my master, training me so that I knew what kind of powers I possesses. A few nights after he allowed me to go to see the real world outside on my own." A few tears fell from my eyes. "I was jumped by these two guys and beat me, I lost my eye, I had a few bruises and cuts. I lost control and I...killed them." I looked away seeing the fearful look in Gumi's eyes. "Shun came to stop me, but I was losing so much control that I killed him too. I didn't mean it and I fled from my life and hid as an animal, trying to forget about my past." I looked back at Gumi. "Do you understand now?" I asked.

She nods, looking back at the photos. "But what do these girls have to do with anything?" She asked, changing the subject as I wiped the tears away.

"Those girls are also Shun's creation." I looked at the others, seeing the shocked looked in their eyes. "I know this is something I should have told you guys, but I just learned of this today." I said to them, looking back at Gumi. "Yuzuki Yukari, Lily, and IA, are his last creations, so are you. The one thing I learned was that he created all of us with his DNA and blood, do you know what that makes us?"

Gumi gasped, seeing the happy look on my face. "You're my...my sister?" She said in disbelief.

I nod slowly, looking back at the photos. "And so are they," I said. "We're all that is left that Shun cared about deeply. Gumi, if you help me, we can go look for them and we can be a family. Shun would want that, you know he does. Even if you haven't met him, he created us to be a family. What do you say?"

She stared at the photos for a moment, glances over at the others before looking back at me. She shook her head before she smiled brightly.

"I'll do it, I'll help you find our sisters."


End file.
